Dalton Girl
by SarahLovesChrisColfer
Summary: A new *girl* comes to Dalton. What does this mean for Kurt and Blaine? lots of fluff for you fluff lovers lol
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

OOOooooOOOOOooooOOO SUNNY OOOooooOOOOOooooOOO

I hated going to see new schools. I especially hated schools with girls, even though I am. I'll never know why for the life of me, but I just do. My name is Sunny Daedra. Even though Dalton was an all-boys school, I knew with the last name Deidra and a few strings being pulled, I could go to school here. It wouldn't be a problem anyway; I get along with guys great. The attendant who did the tours walked up to me. She looked to my chaperone. "You must be Sunny Daedra's father? You do realize this is an all-boy's academy?" she asked looking extremely confused. "Ok one, when addressing the topic of me talk to me, two, no he's my chaperone, and three, attending an all boy school will definitely not be a problem for me, seeming how I hate girls and can't get along with them. My father is thinking an all-boys academy would be a safe bet. You do know my father right? Of course you do, he Gerald Daedra, who doesn't?" I scowled at her. She was definitely moved by my rant, because she promptly began the tour. Just then a very dapper looking guy came up, a big goofy grin on his face. He was holding a boys hand who looked like porcelain, like me… I look like a china doll too. "Oh, Mr. Anderson, I hate to bother you, but I think it would be best if a student would show Miss Daedra around, she will be attending soon," the attendant said to the boy. He started to laugh. "Mrs. Whitman it's an all-boys academy, how is that going to work?" he asked. I scowled. "I hate girls…" I muttered. He looked amused. He reached out his unused hand, "I'm Blaine Anderson, and this is my boyfriend Kurt, Kurt say hello," he said turning to smile at the boy who was apparently Kurt. "Oh my Gaga, your Sunny Daedra, I absolutely love your clothing line," he said frantic. "Um… they're girl's skinny jeans?" I said questioningly. "Oh, I know, I only wear girl sizes, they're tighter," he rambled. "Merci, I understand, don't think it's weird or anything, but I love gay guys, they're so cool," I started as we began walking.

OOOooooOOOOOooooOOO BLAINE OOOooooOOOOOooooOOO

"Really?" Kurt asked with his humorous mock shock. Almost as shocked as I was when I heard Kurt Elizabeth Hummel SNORT. I mean sure what he said was funny, but Kurt NEVER snorts. NEVER. "So do you like to sing?" I asked her after I got over the shock. "Your Blaine Anderson, you should know this" she said smiling wanly. "What does she mean…?" Kurt asked quietly. "Sunny and I have already met, our father's work together…" I started. "You, and her, and your father's, like her father is a bi-jillionare!" Kurt screeched. We both flinched. Oh great, this is NOT how I wanted him to find out that I was slightly… ok I'm rolling in it. I hate to say it like that, but it's the truth. A truth I despise… "The Warblers are performing today Miss Daedra, would you like to attend?" I asked hurrying her past the hallway camera. "What up with the respect, afraid of the wittle camera?" she asked sounding boyish. "My, how you've changed Sunny… How is your father taking this change?" I asked sounding rude, much to my own shock. "Why do you think he's sending me here, he thought he could change me… sending me to that all-girls school?" she scowled. "It didn't change crap, I'm still a boy at heart…" she mumbled. "Oh how I understand that unfortunately… I swear to you I was supposed to be a women," Kurt said fixing his hair in that "fashionista" sort of way. She laughed. "To answer your question, but only to humor you, yes Blaine Warbler, I love to sing," she said laughing. "Well you should join the Warblers!" Kurt said excited. I could tell he was more excited to have Sunny here than I was. When he figures out one of the many ways we were forced to know each other he won't be nearly as excited…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

OOOooooOOOOOooooOOO KURT OOOooooOOOOOooooOOO

Oh Sweet McQueen! I'm watching Sunny Daedra SING "Last Friday Night" by Katy Perry, with my boyfriend! Who as I've recently happens to be a bi-jillionare! Did I mention how amazing and crazy life is? Because it's pretty crazy. *Last Friday NIGHT! Do it all again!* The room erupted in applause. The attendant we had seen earlier. "I assume I should be showing you to your room Miss Daedra?" she asked flatly. "No need Mrs. Whitman, I'll handle it," Blaine started. "Yes sir, Mister Anderson," she said as she turned to leave. I was confused. Before I could think Blaine was pulling me out of the room. "Kurt, hon, how do you feel about having a room ate, I can't leave her alone with those animals, she's been through enough," Blaine said slowly to make sure I caught it all. "I'm gonna room with Sunny Daedra?" I asked. I think I'm gonna faint. "So, I'll take that as a yes?" he asked sounding confused. "Yes! Yes… sorry… I'm calm, no problem, of course," I said calming myself so I wouldn't end up embarrassing myself. Before I could blink Blaine had pulled her into the hall with us. She crashed into me. "Ow…" I mumbled rubbing my chest. She gave me a glare that screamed "seriously bro? I'm a chick, I have boobs, that didn't hurt me,". "How do you feel about rooming with us?" Blaine asked motioning between us. "What are you trying to do protect me?" she scoffed, glaring sarcastically through her bangs, which were now in her eyes. "Yes, Actually I am, Dalton boys are freaking animals, and I don't feel right leaving you alone with any of them and all of the single rooms are taken. I happen to know the only available space is with a boy named Jake, and I assure you, you don't want to be anywhere near him," Blaine said in a hush whisper. "Fine, whatever, your gay anyway, what do I have to worry about?" she stated rolling her eyes. We started to walk away to prepare the room. "By the way, just wanted to make one thing REALLY clear, I'm not helpless, but I'll make you more than helpless if you even begin to THINK I am, got that?" she said getting more in my face than she was in Blaine's. We both said "yes" in sync. I was nodding my head furiously. I was sure she was gonna punch me if I said anything other than "yes ma'am." She gave us both a once over. "Oh, and you guys are really cute together… so… stay together, huh?" she asked looking more at Blaine than me. Something was up with them… who am I kidding? They know each other. It's nothing, I'm just being weird… Or at least I hope I'm being weird…

OOOooooOOOOOooooOOO BLAINE OOOooooOOOOOooooOOO

I had to take Kurt out, alone to talk about this. My father wasn't an easy subject for me. "So you remember how my dad wanted to straighten me out right?" I asked. He looked up from his coffee. "Ya, why babe?" he asked before sipping some more of his low fat, medium drip, Frappuccino. "There was one attempt I never told you about, but you can't get mad at me, because the way he did it was really hard on me…" I said nervously. I really hoped he wouldn't get mad at me for it. I really didn't want him mad at me. He put a hand on top of mine. "Of course babe, you can tell me anything, you know that," he looked at me compassionately. "He forced… he forced me to be with Sunny… It was hard for us" I said tears welling in my eyes. It was a traumatizing experience for the both of us. It didn't shake me, but Sunny… it shook her… till all of her walls fell down. "What? Babe, I don't understand, what do you mean?" he asked looking concerned. "She was lesbian… and I was gay, and our fathers couldn't be more ashamed, we were gonna ruin their perfect names. Before she was forced to be with me her father shoved her into a ton of other guys… that's why I couldn't leave her alone… I know who all of them are… and what they did to her… And what my father did to not only me, but her… Kurt it was brutal. She caved, she gave in and became "straight" I didn't quit though Kurt. Courage, remember? But Sunny… Sunny lost her courage when she was nine… and her mom died." I rambled. Kurt was starting to tear up. "You're upset that I didn't tell you about her aren't you?" I asked ashamed. "No… I'm so hurt for both of you… that's so horrible, honey why would you think for a MINUTE I would be mad about something like this?" he said looking at me in the same sweet way he always did. "I wasn't honest with you," I looked down. I felt ashamed. "I would not except you to tell me something like that, that would make me a monster, to hit all your emotional triggers and make you tell me everything that's hurt you," I looked up. "Never, ever think you can't tell me something Blaine…" It felt good to hear him say that. "We should go, the guys are probably busting down the door, and she's probably having a panic attack, we'll need to go to the drug store first though…" I trailed off into the time I had seen her last. Yuck. "Why?" he looked confused. "We need to pick up some tranquilizers for her… she gets um… violent… when she has panic attacks… or gets upset or angry… or any time things don't really go her way…" I trailed off. He looked genuinely shocked. If he was so shocked then I couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he saw how big the needle was.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

OOOooooOOOOOooooOOO SUNNY OOOooooOOOOOooooOOO

I should've known that all the guys would be hounding my door. Gosh I should have gone with Kurt and Blaine… bad idea on my part… well I'm screwed. I can feel everything getting tight. Great, I'm having a panic attack and I'm alone. Before I could think about it I was tearing apart the room. I had my softball bat in my hand and I smashed it against the wall, before I could smash again Kurt had grabbed the bat and thrown it aside. Blaine had me pinned to the wall. He had the shot in the other hand. "Sunny, I've seen you all of what 3 hours now? I really don't want to do this, so don't make me. Just calm down, breathe, you're not gonna hurt anyone else or yourself? No. That's it breathe," I felt my muscles relaxing. Kurt was looking on terrified. I probably scared the hell out him. I slid down the wall and curled my knees into my chest. I was so embarrassed. Blaine reached out a hand to me. "Come on, let's get this place cleaned up," I got up. "Blaine, not to sound rude or anything, but you get this, I think I'm gonna clean HER up…" I looked down out at myself. I had three bruises, and I was bleeding. "Ya… you should do that…" Blaine trailed off. I felt horrible. They probably thought I was a nut case… Oh well…

OOOooooOOOOOooooOOO KURT OOOooooOOOOOooooOOO

"Alright, put your bathing suit on, and open the door for me when you're done," I told her and left her to change. A little less than a minute later she opened the door. I grabbed a washcloth, had her sit down on the toilet seat and turned the shower on. I grabbed one of the plastic chairs and put it in the shower. I started to clean up the cuts that were on her face, or the makeup that was now all over her face. "Alright go ahead and get in the shower, sit down though okay?" I told her again. She did as she was told. I quickly washed through her hair to get the dust and fall out from the ceiling out of her hair. "Alright stand up for me," She stood. I was in shock at how tall she was… I hadn't even realized it before. "My you're a big girl," I said sounding shocked. "That's what he said," she joked and slapped my thigh. What a sense of humor ha ha ha. "Sunny, I heard that, and it was funny, but totally overused, especially by you," Blaine shouted through the door. "Again, that's what he said," Sunny chuckled darkly to herself. I could tell having her live with us was going to… simply put… hilarious. I cleaned all the cuts and bruises for her and brought her out of the shower. Most of them would need bandages. As soon as we were done she dried of and got into her new Dalton sweat pants, and one of her own tank tops. She slid her Dalton hoody on and rolled up the sleeves, the first thing I noticed was the scars on her arms. She cuts… It's painfully obvious... especially seeing how one of them is a cut in the shape of the words _don't forget_. "Su-Sunny… what are these?" I picked up her arm to examine it. She seemed like she had forgotten and quickly jerked her arm away, and rolled her sleeves back down. "None of your business lady face!" she shouted at me looking desperate. For a brief moment she reminded me of Santana. "Sunny, you can't talk to him that way," Blaine said to her sternly. "Tell him to mind his own goddamned business and maybe I will…" I heard her mumbled. "No, you will anyway," Blaine said looking very serious. "He was concerned for you, there's nothing wrong with that," Blaine was trying to be more gentle. "I DON'T NEED CONCERN! I DON'T NEED HELP! I NEVER NEEDED HELP! I DON'T NEED CHAPERONES, AND NANNY'S, OR THOSE **STUPID **TRANQUILIZERS! I JUST NEED YOU TO LET ME BREATHE! AM I ALLOWED TO BE MY OWN PERSON OR DO I ALWAYS HAVE TO CONFORM TO YOU!" There was a long pause. I was genuinely shocked. "Oh my God… I am so sorry… I just… and… I should leave…" before she could walk away Blaine grabbed her arm. "No… I hit a nerve, I'm sorry; I need to be more careful… It's not your fault…" Blaine said looking truly sorry for her. "I'm guessing were gonna have to set up some court of law rules up in here and tell our china doll friend here the truth and nothing but the truth huh…?" she asked sounding guilty. "That would probably be wise," Blaine said flatly giving me a sympathetic look. He mouthed _I'm sorry_ to me "You might wanna sit down China… do you care if I call you China?" she asked sounding like a neighbor you had just met. "Ya… it's kind of adorable… I don't know why I didn't come up with it sooner…" I started. "Well, we should start at the beginning, Sunny…?" Blaine cued her to start.

OOOooooOOOOOooooOOO SUNNY'S STORY OOOooooOOOOOooooOOO

I was born on a warm sunny day, hence the name Sunny. July 7, 1993. My parents were really rich. I was born automatically famous, because of my parents of course. My father always didn't really like me… he knew something was up with me. My mother… she loved me no matter what. My dad was always shipping me off to schools and camps and such… and nanny's to watch me when I had to be home because he would suddenly become busy. I knew he didn't want me. My mom and dad always fought, especially over me. My parents knew something was up when I would always fight with the other little girls and all I ever wanted to do was play football with the guys… My dad hated it. He couldn't let me ruin his image so he pushed me out of the way of the camera's as much as possible… he pushed me away from my mother as much as possible. He knew she would defend me. She'd find a way to bring me home when she saw how miserable I was, so he kept me away from her. Then one day I got a panicked phone call from Blaine… my mother had died… I felt like life itself was over… I officially came out to my father. He forced me to be with at least 11 guys… and then Blaine… my best friend? I couldn't take it anymore. I demanded to be sent to a boarding school, after leaving 8 boarding schools, here I am a Dalton… "Straight" as a line… My life is a lie.


	4. Chapter 4

OOOooooOOOOOooooOOO KURT OOOooooOOOOOooooOOO

"WARBLER POOL PARTAY YAH!" I heard Wes scream. I immediately heard a myriad of loud splashes. Sunny threw her shirt off and joined them. "Oh my," I managed to stutter. "Kurt… I really think you should give her the shirt… and tell her to put it on… before the guys lose it…" Blaine mumbled rubbing his head. I had no idea she would be attractive in any way, she's just so skinny I didn't think the guys would bother, but there they were, mouths hanging open. "I-I and, why did I not see that coming?" I asked flustered. I pulled Sunny aside. "What's up KurtieKup?" she asked me with a goofy grin on her face. "KurtieKup? I don't, you know what never mind, just please put the shirt back on," I shoved the shirt into her hand. Before she could speak I added "Before the guys try to eat you alive please," she put the shirt on. She stuck her tongue out at me, saying "Fine, be that way Lady Face," as Wes shoved a beer in her hand. "Partay YAH!" Sunny shouted taking a huge sip. Blaine took the cup from her and chugged it. I slapped his arm. "Blaine, you know how you get, this is a pool party, I don't want you drowning," I said worriedly. "Kurt, don't worry, I just get silly, I wouldn't drown from one drink," he said rolling his eyes. Why does no one take me seriously? I watched Sunny and Blaine fight over the drink. "Guys, and gals, chill, we have PLENTY more where that came from," I heard Wes say as he winked and shoved another into Sunny's hand. Before I could think there was a drink in my hand. I love heavy liquor as much as the next guy, but I'm not sure it's a good idea… my judgment is cloudy without the help of alcohol… Sunny and Blaine already had 3 drinks. They were at this point up on the stage singing Bad Romance totally in tune with each other. Well might as well enjoy the party right?

OOOooooOOOOOooooOOO BLAINE OOOooooOOOOOooooOOO

I heard the music to Young Forever by the Ready Set start up. "PARTY YAH!" I heard Kurt yell. I figured he must have finally taken a drink or three. _*Hey, Hey, we'll be young forever, tonight we'll laugh forever till or bodies drop*_I sang perfectly in tune with Sunny, not to mention she's an awesome dancer. Ah Sunny, we have way too much fun together. Wait, when did Sunny and I become the entertainment? Screw this, Kurtie's turn! "KURTIE! IT IS INDEED YOUR TURN! I'M GOING SWIMMING LADIESSS!" I slurred as I jumped in the pool. Sunny followed with a huge splash. She landed on me. "Ha ha ha, Sunny you're so light in the water," I slurred. She lifted me. "SO ARE YOU! HA HA HA" she yelled. "Whoaa, no need to yell, you are one SERIOUSLY loud drunk," I said. I could hear Kurt singing Hollaback Girl by Gwen Stefani in the background. I could have sworn I saw Thad do a back flip. If anyone knew how to throw a party it was the Warblers. *INSERT SIGH HERE!*


	5. Chapter 5

OOOooooOOOOOooooOOO SUNNY OOOooooOOOOOooooOOO

I awoke to Kurt stretched out at the end of the bed and Blaine passed out across the bed. That was SOME pool party. Kurt started to stir. "Wha-what… hmm? Blaine? Mmmm… gettt off a meee," he slurred. I chuckled. He raised his head to look at me and moaned "my headddd." I had to laugh. I crawled out of bed and woke Blaine in the process. "Mmm! You're up! Now gettt off a meeee!" Kurt whined. Blaine wiped his face and looked at Kurt. "When did I fall asleep onn you?" he slurred. He fell of the bed and we all laughed. Well… all of us, but Blaine, who promptly started crying. Then he started laughing, and then he was yelling at Kurt for letting him drink so much. "Sorry, had too much myself," he replied much to Blaine's chagrin. Before I could blink, Blaine was chasing Kurt around the room on his hands and knees trying to pull Kurt to the ground. We heard a knock at the door. The boys were preoccupied so I answered the door. On the other side of the door were a very hung over Jeff and Wes. They both were wearing shades. "Jeffie! How the hell are you?" I patted him on the shoulder just a little too hard. "Ow! Don't yell," he hissed rubbing his head. I chuckled. These Dalton boys didn't handle alcohol very well. The watched the scene Blaine and Kurt were starting. "Yes, I am well aware I have strange roommates who chase each other around on the floor," I said rolling my eyes. I plopped back onto the bed. I didn't know Kurt even had the capability to drink so much. Apparently I was right…

**Two Minutes Later…**

OOOooooOOOOOooooOOO JEFF OOOooooOOOOOooooOOO

I didn't even know Kurt was capable of drinking. Apparently I was right… Not two seconds after I had this thought Kurt started… I don't even know. He just stopped dead in his tracks of chasing Blaine. "Ahhhhh!" He screamed falling to the ground. He grabbed his head. Sunny sprung off the bed. Wes stared with wide eyes. Blaine stopped dead in his tracks and turned to help Kurt. I felt like I was stuck in concrete. "Kurt? Kurt? What happened?" Blaine more yelled than asked. "My head happened!" Kurt screamed back. We tried to stand him up, but he passed out and fell to the floor. "Blaine please tell me he's just blacking out…" Wes said nervously. "I would love to… but he blacked out 11 hours ago…" Blaine replied. I was freaking out internally. Blaine just kept shaking Kurt telling him to wake up. "Dude, why are you just sitting there? Call 911!" Wes yelled at me. "Oh… ya… I should do that… right now," I dialed 911. "Ya… okay thanks…" I hung up. "They'll be here in 15 minutes," I announced. Oh Kurt… who gave you alcohol…

**CLIFFHANGER! ~ Sorry guys. I hate to do this to you, but this is my way of getting vengeance on someone who just cliffhangered me…**


End file.
